Chelsea Grin
Chelsea Grin is an American deathcore band from Salt Lake City, Utah. Formed in 2007, the group is signed to Artery Recordings and have released two EPs and three full-length albums. Chelsea Grin was originally formed by Alex Koehler and former band mates under the name Ahaziah. The band's first members were Alex Koehler, guitarist Chris Kilbourn, bassist Austin Marticorena and lead guitarist Michael Stafford. Marticorena introduced Andrew Carlston to Chelsea Grin and assisted in rewriting their songs as well as the creation of new material. The band later seeked out into obtaining a third guitarist position which led acquiring Dan Jones and followed into the writing of their full-length album Desolation of Eden (2010), following up this record was My Damnation (2011) before cutting into a 2012 EP entitled Evolve. The band's latest release is Ashes to Ashes (2014). History Signing to Artery Recordings (2008—2009) Following the release and success of the self-titled EP in July 2008, the signing to Statik Factory Records, and a few small successful west coast tours, Austin Marticorena (bass) left the band for personal reasons. The band recruited Jake Harmond to temporarily fill in on bass while the band found a permanent member. Not long after this, the band ousted drummer Andrew Carlston, and Kory Shilling took his place, as well as Davis Pugh taking over the full-time bass player position. In April 2009, original drummer, Carlston returned to the band, replacing Shilling, and guitar player, and original member, Chris Kilbourn left the band to start his own record label, Matchless Records. Shortly thereafter, Jake Harmond once again filled in for the band, this time as substitute rhythm guitar player. Soon after the band started to write the follow-up to the self-titled EP, they decided to take a new route and switch Davis Pugh from being bassist into being a third guitar player after David Flinn joined the band as bassist. The band then was added to a small, week long Canadian run in June 2009 with The Agonist, A Plea for Purging, Arsonists Get All the Girls and Statik Factory labelmates, Attila. After the successful tour, fill-in guitar player Jaek Harmond decided to become a full-time member, and the band joined into a contract with Artery Foundation representatives. Desolation of Eden (2009-2010) After recording their debut record, Desolation of Eden, the band embarked on their first full US tour featuring Dr. Acula, American Me, and Attila. Desolation of Eden was released on February 16, 2010 and reached number 21 on The Billboard Top Heatseekers Chart selling 1,500 copies its first week. With the success of their debut, the band was afterwards featured and praised in Alternative Press, Utah newspapers and many other magazines nationwide and worldwide. In August 2010, while the band was in Richmond, Virginia on the Thrash and Burn tour, vocalist Alex Koehler received a serious injury to his jaw, having it fractured in three places, which required the band to drop off its final week. Koehler was rushed from the venue to receive surgery. Despite this, the band still carried out their two-week tour with Blind Witness and Attila on during September 2010, which had Koehler substituted with Adam Warren of Oceano. One song that debuted on the band's self-titled EP; "Cheyne Stokes", was re-recorded for Desolation of Eden. The album has also peaked at 24 on the Billboard New Artists Chart. There are currently two music videos from the record, "Sonnet of the Wretched" and "Recreant". The music video for "Sonnet of the Wretched" was filmed on June 4, 2010 as the band headlined a sold-out show at The Boardwalk in Orangvale, CA, the video was then released on July 7, 2010. In 2010, while on tour with Iwrestledabearonce, Eyes Set to Kill, The Chariot and Vanna, the band recorded a music video for the single "Recreant" on a recording set held in Northern California, the video debuted January 13, 2011 on Metal Injection. My Damnation (2010-2011) Chelsea Grin finished writing and recording their second full-length album in June 2011, where the title for it was revealed as being My Damnation. It was released the following month on July 19, 2011. On April 17 Artery Recordings released the title track as the album's lead single off the album, having a music video produced for it weeks later. The song "All Hail The Fallen King" featuring Phil Bozeman, vocalist of Whitechapel, also premiered before the record's release. Later, Chelsea Grin toured in-support of the album with Emmure and Attila before being included on the All Stars Tour, which featured those same bands and many others such as After the Burial, Born of Osiris and Motionless in White. Evolve (2011-2012) Chelsea Grin played the entire Warped Tour 2012. At the same time of the Warped Tour announcement, plans for releasing a 5-song EP were confirmed. During December of the year, lead guitarist, Michael Stafford left the band. Born of Osiris (and former All Shall Perish) guitarist, Jason Richardson took up Stafford's position until further notice. Stafford explained that he could not bear touring any more along with other reasons for the explanation of the departure. Less than a week later, Richardson was kicked out from Born of Osiris, and then immediately switched his position as a substitute member for Chelsea Grin to a permanent member. Evolve was released June 19, 2012. Artery streamed a song from the upcoming EP, titled "Lilith" on May 9, 2012. In the end of November 2012, Pablo Viveros joined Chelsea Grin on drums. During November and December 2012 Chelsea supported Motionless in White on their headline North American tour entitled "The Infamous Tour". The tour was a success with many dates being sold out. The band then did a short headline tour of North America in January. Chelsea Grin performed at the Soundwave Festival in Australia in February 2013, as well as two sidewave shows with Of Mice and Men and While She Sleeps. Ashes to Ashes (2013—present) During March 2013 the band headlined a tour with Attila, Betraying the Martyrs, Within the Ruins and Buried In Verona for their second major headlining tour, "The Sick Tour 2". The band supported Emmure across Europe during April and May 2013. This was the band's 3rd time in Europe. Chelsea Grin performed at several European festivals over the summer months, Including the open air festival with Parkway Drive. They also played the All Stars 2013 tour alongside Every Time I Die. In June 2013, Chelsea Grin released a full cover of the song "Right Now" by nu-metal band Korn, produced by one of the Chelsea Grin guitarist's Dan Jones. At the end of June, Chelsea grin were announced as the main support on the Brothers in arms tour Alongside The Amity Affliction, Stick To Your Guns and In Hearts Wake. The tour covering most capital cities of Australia will take place in late October 2013. The band officially entered the studio late November 2013, two years since their last album. The new album will be entitled Ashes to Ashes and will be released in July 8, 2014 via Artery Recordings/Razor & Tie. A new single entitled Letters was released on December 17, 2013. The album was produced by Chelsea Grin and Diego Farias, guitarist from the band Volumes. Style and influences Chelsea Grin's sound features a musical style known as deathcore. However, the band's album My Damnation featured some influences and elements of doom metal with their deathcore style with some tremolo picking and themes of Hell and damnation. Additionally, the band's Evolve EP featured strong elements of progressive metal and melody with its technical and melodic instrumentation as well as even adding some symphonic metal sounds in a very few songs. The band cites The Black Dahlia Murder, Deftones, Suicide Silence, Slipknot, Whitechapel, Behemoth, Megadeth, Slayer, The Agony Scene, Bleeding Through, Atreyu and Bury Your Dead as their influences. Band members Current members * Tom Barber– lead vocals (2018–present) * Stephen Rutishauser - lead guitar, rhythm guitar (20**-present) * David Flinn – bass (2009–present) * Pablo Viveros – drums, backing vocals (2012–present) Former members * Alex Koehler - lead vocals (2007-2018) * Jake Harmond – rhythm guitar (2009–2018) * Dan Jones – rhythm guitar, lead guitar (2009–2018) * Jason Richardson – lead guitar, programming (2011–2016) * Austin Marticorena – bass guitar (2007–2008) * Chris Kilbourn – guitars (2007–2009) * Andrew Carlston – drums (2007–2009, 2009–2012) * Michael Stafford – lead guitar, backing vocals (2007–2011) * Davis Pugh – bass guitar (2009) * Kory Shilling – drums (2009) Discography In constrruction... Category:Deathcore